


Awkward Beyond Words

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward, Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, F/F, Gen, Humor, If Only because Kara is Innocent, Kara is so Naive, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly Descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: I blame Caffeine overdosing for this story. Kara states she's going to help Winn with his car, fixing the rims on it but she says it in a completely awkward manner to everyone around her.





	Awkward Beyond Words

“Okay, guys, see you later, I'm going to go give Winn a Rimjob!” Kara smiled.  
Alex blinked once and then shouted, despite them being in a fairly small room with only 2 other people. “KARA ZOR-EL!”

Kara blinked. “Why are you suddenly so mad? I'm just going to help Winn with his car. Geez. That's what Rimjob is, right?” 

“No, just no.” James groaned.  
Lena frowned. “Kara....uh, um dear, we'll tell you another time.” 

Kara frowned and then left.  
“Well, that is going to be so awkward to explain.” James groaned.  
Alex sighed. “This is worse than the time she asked me what going in dry means.”  
James winced. “I didn't need to picture Kara doing that to Lena, Alex, thanks, my brain hates you now.” 

Alex groaned. “Sorry.”  
Lena groaned. “Alex!”  
“Sorry I said!”

&^&

“Winn, I'm here to help you with your car, but boy, people really freaked out earlier when I was coming here to give you a Rimjob!” Kara grinned.

Winn's eyes widened. “Kara! Please, please tell me this is a joke, and you didn't actually tell anyone that!”

“It's not a joke. Why is everyone freaking out? Did I say it wrong?” Kara frowned and started to go into her puppy face mode.  
Winn groaned, knowing her puppy face would work on anyone, even Lillian Luthor. 

“Okay, Kara, I know you're going to help me with my car, but even if I was replacing all the rims on my car, I wouldn't call it a Rimjob.”

“Oh! I should have said Rimming, right?!” Kara grinned.  
Winn whimpered. “Kara. Please, you're going to give me a heart attack.”

“Well, I just want to know why people were freaking out.” Kara sighed.

“Uh, how do I put this in a way that won't make you scream and shoot me with your heat vision.” Winn sighed.

“Winn, I wouldn't do that.” Kara frowned again.

Winn nodded. “I know you really wouldn't, but uh, okay, Kara, if you said that you were going to give me a Rimjob, that doesn't involve the car at all. It involves your tongue though.” 

“Oh. Okay, why would it involve my tongue?” Kara frowned. Then a lightbulb clicked on. “OH! Is it like with Lena, the tossing the salad! But for guys?”

Winn winced, truly he did not need to know that much about Kara and Lena's bedroom habits. “Yes. Exactly. That's what you call it when you do that to a guy.” He sighed and was relieved he dodged a bullet there.

“Yeah, now I see why everyone was freaking out. Oh, geez.” Kara blushed.  
“Exactly. So, uh, let's fix the car, and then you can go about damage control.” 

&^&

“I am so sorry I said that to everyone, Lena! Oh, man, poor James.”

It was about 3 hours after Kara helped Winn with his car, and she had only now worked up the courage to talk to Lena about what happened.

Lena grinned. “Oh, Kara. Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes. You just made a fairly big one.” 

Kara groaned. “Oh, dear.”

&^&

The next day, Kara looked over at Alex, and said. “I am so sorry.”  
“Winn told you what that meant, huh?” Alex chuckled and looked over her shoulder towards Kara.

“I cannot believe I was so innocent and naïve to think it had a different name for doing it to a guy.” Kara groaned.

“That's sex for you. Doesn't matter what, you always get surprised by something.” Alex grinned.

“I remember a joke Lena told me, but I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to say it to you.” Kara sighed.

“That's probably for the best. Now, don't worry about James. He's not going to worry any more, he knows it was an innocent mistake on your part.” Alex grinned.

“Oh, Rao, I have FUBARed everything.” Kara groaned.

Alex chuckled. “Well, you didn't quite fuck up everything beyond all recognition.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you can't tell me Kara would know what that word means. :)  
> So, this is totally a possible thing that could happen in the show's universe.
> 
> Now it can't actually happen on the show, but still. :)  
> Also, let me know if I messed up a tag.


End file.
